


She's a Black Hole

by sevedra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra
Summary: mostly ABCB





	

**Author's Note:**

> written Nov 19, 2016

She's a black hole  
pulling you in  
you circle close  
and time stretches thin

there's a story in there somewhere  
but it's cryptic as the Sphinx  
you'll never know the truth  
her past is fluid as the liquer she drinks

she'll let you love her  
but you'll never hold her heart  
it's locked in a box  
you'll never have the key

she lost her faith in love a long time ago  
built her walls and barred the door  
she rages through the bars of her cage  
screams her passion from her core

the chains that hold her back  
that weigh her down  
she forged them from her tears, her pain  
keeps her head up so she doesn't drown

she's closed off  
she's cold as ice, she's hard as stone  
she doesn't need you  
she swears she'll always stand alone

she says she's free  
she claims she's fine  
her strength's from within  
she's cut the ties that bind

her sharp words cut you down to size  
leave you bleeding on the floor  
a knife to the heart  
but you still want more

her laugh is sharp as glass  
it tinkles like broken shards  
while it slices through your heart  
her sharp edges will bleed you dry

there's no tying her down  
no setting her free  
the choice is always hers

the girl is broken  
cracked underneath  
can't be fixed by the love of a good man  
she tears chunks from their hearts with her teeth

she rides them hard  
and leaves them crying in the sheets  
slips away when they close their eyes  
while their heart's still skipping beats

love is a battle   
a game she always wins  
she doesn't play by any rules you've ever known  
she changes them at whim

she turns her face to the sun  
bares her teeth against the wind  
throws off her chains and starts to run


End file.
